A Little Monster Called Writer's Block
by LaurenNicole97
Summary: I set this up so I can upload one-shots that I write when I have writer's block with my other stories. Now I can be productive even when I can't update my other stories. Yay!
1. Kingda Ka

Kingda Ka

Notes From Lauren Nicole: So I went to Six Flags yesterday, and my cousin was trying to convince me to go on Kingda Ka. Now, don't get me wrong, I absolutely LOVE roller coasters, I love the thrill, the rush, everything! But I DON'T wanna ride on Kingda Ka! I just don't wanna do it! Thankfully the line had an hour and a half long wait, so I didn't have to ride! This idea came while we were waiting in line for the Runaway Mine Train=) Hope you like it!

**Notes-Let's pretend that they have a Kingda Ka at Six Flags Magic Mountain, okay? Okay.

Carlos, James, Kendall, and Logan walked into the "Golden Kingdom" section of Six Flags. They were going to conquer the tallest and fastest roller coaster in the world- Kingda Ka. They had heard that it was the best coaster ever built, and they couldn't wait to ride it. Well, at least Kendall, Logan, and James were. Carlos, on the other hand, wasn't too sure how he felt about riding it.

The guys approached the entrance of the ride. The line was pretty long, the end being just past the 120 minute wait sign.

"Oh, hockey pucks!" Carlos whined, faking disappointment. "The line is so long! I guess we won't be able to go on the ride." He turned around and was about to walk in the opposite direction, but Kendall put his hand on Carlos' shoulder, restricting him from walking away.

"It's ok! The wait won't be that long." Kendall said. James and Logan nodded. Carlos sighed.

_It won't be that bad. _He thought to himself. Carlos loved roller coasters. But Kingda Ka, it was HUGE! And Carlos, he was, well, small. The smallest in the group, and the size of the ride was intimidating. It didn't help that he had heard rumors that the ride could go so fast that the train could fly right off the tracks. But Carlos didn't want to show that he was scared, so he put on a brave face and stood in line with the others.

The line slowly inched forward. While they were waiting, a few fans asked if they could get pictures. The boys agreed, took some pictures, and talked to them for a little bit. Time passed, and before Carlos knew it, there was only one set of people between them and the ride. It worked out so that all four guys would ride at the same time. Kendall and Logan were in the row ahead of James and Carlos. They agreed to sit in the middle of the train, the lines for the front and back were just too long. As the train filled with people, the roller coaster operator instructed everybody to lock their seatbelt and pull the shoulder restraint down. The workers did a visual scan, saw that everything was clear, and told the passengers to enjoy their ride. The train sat for a second, then flew out of the loading station, the riders screaming with joy and excitement.

Carlos bit his lip and his eyes widened. Seconds later, a new train rolled in. Everyone on board had wild hair and huge grins on their faces.

"Welcome back riders! How was the ride?" The operator asked happily. The people seated on the ride cheered and clapped their hands. The shoulder harnesses lift and they unbuckled their seatbelts. They exited to the left, and the air gates opened, the next round of people got on, the guys' round to be exact. Logan and Kendall hopped on right away. Carlos hesitated. James nudged his shoulder. Carlos exhaled and stepped on, settling uneasily into the seat on the left. James sat next to him. He looked over at his younger friend and saw the rigid look on his face.

"Dude, are you ok?" James asked in a concerned voice. Carlos looked over at him, put on the worst fake smile in the history of lying and nodded vigorously.

"O-of course! N-never better!" He stuttered in a forced-enthusiastic voice.

"Are you sure?" James asked, unconvinced. He knew something was up.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Carlos laughed nervously.

"Um, alright." James responded. Kendall looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"You guys ready?" He was extremely excited. James and Logan let out a "whoop", while Carlos looked at his sneakers and nodded. The operator came over the speaker again.

"Hello riders! Please buckle your seatbelts and pull your shoulder restrains down and an attendant will be around to check your harness." She chirped cheerfully. Kendall, James, and Logan hastened the lap belts. Carlos sat there nervously. He tapped on James' arm.

"Yeah buddy?" James asked.

"J-James, I can't do it." Carlos muttered.

"What do you mean?" James questioned, his voice oozing with concern.

"This ride. I-I just can't do it!" Carlos admitted. "I'm, I'm scared and I can't do it." He whispered. He could feel his face burn with embarrassment.

"Carlos, it's okay. Do you really not want to ride?" James asked in a comforting voice. Carlos shook his head. James unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up. Carlos looked up at him. "Come on." James smiled. Carlos stood up and the pair walked off the ride.

"What are you guys doing?" Logan asked in a confused voice.

"We'll tell you when you get back." James smiled. Two workers hurried by, checking everybody's harnesses.

"Remember to keep your arms inside the car at all times and enjoy your ride!" The operator joyfully announced. James and Carlos waved to Logan and Kendall and the train zoomed away. Carlos looked down at his shoes and sniffled. James put an arm around his shoulders and led him down the exit stairs. Once they reached the bottom, they walked over and sat on an empty bench. Carlos pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them.

"Carlos, are you ok?" James asked. Carlos shook his head, not looking up. James pulled the smaller boy into his lap, not caring that they were in a public place. "Dude, what's up with you?"

"I was scared." Carlos answered, a lone tear streaming down his tan cheek. He wiped it away and sighed. "I mean the ride is really big and scary."

"It's ok to be scared." James told him truthfully. "Why didn't you just tell us you didn't want to go on?"

"Well you and Kendall and Logan were so excited to go on Kingda Ka, I didn't want to ruin the fun." Carlos blushed.

"We would have understood." James reasoned.

"I'm sorry." Carlos apologized.

"Don't apologize." James smiled. Carlos gave a small smile. Logan and Kendall came bounding down the stairs and walked over to the bench.

"What's up?" Kendall asked, ready to know why half of Big Time Rush walked off Kingda Ka.

"I, I was scared to ride the roller coaster." Carlos answered, mustering up a bit of confidence. James told him not to be embarrassed, and he was going to do what he was told.

"Oh, ok." Logan said understandingly. "Well, what do you wanna go on?"

"The Go-Karts?" Carlos said, more a question than a statement.

"The Go-Karts it is." Kendall smiled. James and Carlos stood up, and the guys walked together to the Go-Karts, where Carlos creamed everybody's butts.

NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: Ok, I know this is such an over-used plot, but I had to do it! You know I had to, I know I had to, we all know I had to. Just saying. And sorry I've been a little M.I.A when it comes to updating. But I have the worst writer's block I've ever had in my entire life. I'm going insane! Just, urg! It's making me so sad, I just can't even, urg! Sorry for the rant-ish thing that just happened…Haha…Oh, and I'm aware that Kingda Ka is no longer the fastest coaster. But really, how lame does it sound to say "Kingda Ka, the world's tallest and no longer fastest rollercoaster." Yeah, not cool. Ok, I feel like there's something I'm forgetting to say. But I can't remember…Hmmm…Oh well. Until next time,

~LaurenNicole


	2. Dyslexia Part 1

Dyslexia

NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: Hey ya'll! I know what you're maybe thinking, another new story? Gosh darn it Lauren, what about "I'm Not Sick" and "Palmwoods Love"? Hahah just kidding, I'm probably the only one thinking that…Well I'm working on those too! Anyways, the inspiration for this came when I was watching "Shake It Up". It was an episode called "Add It Up", and in this episode, it is revealed that CeCe is dyslexic. Then I thought what if one of the boys was dyslexic? Hmmm…Interesting thought=) So here's a one-shot about how I imagine it would be like=) ENJOY! PS- I don't have a lot of background knowledge about dyslexia, so I used the internet. So if my facts are wrong, blame the internet, not me. Just thought I'd let you know=)

"That's close Kendall. But you forgot to carry the one." Logan explained to Kendall. It was 10:37 on a Tuesday night, and Logan and Kendall were still up. They'd been working on Kendall's homework since 8. Kendall sighed and erased the work he'd just done. He retried the problem for the third time.

"5,732?" Kendall asked. Logan gave a half-smile.

"Close, it's 5,273. But you wrote the right answer. You just read it wrong." Kendall sighed. That was the best thing Logan had told him since they started Kendall's homework. "Let's try the next one." Logan pointed to the next problem. Kendall groaned, but Logan put a hand on his shoulder. "Just give it a try?" He asked with an encouraging smile. Kendall sighed but nodded and looked at the homework paper.

"Ten to the second power plus five to the second power?" Kendall looked up at Logan, who nodded excitedly. "Uhhh…" Kendall bit his lower lip. He stared intently at the paper, and blinked as the numbers began swirling around the page. He glanced up at Logan who was studying Kendall's facial expressions. He knew what was going on.

"Ok, Kendall. What's ten times ten?" Logan asked, thinking of a different strategy to use.

"One hundred." Kendall answered.

"Good. Now what's five times five?"

"Twenty five."

"Right. So what's one hundred plus twenty five?" Logan asked, hoping it was clicking in Kendall's mind.

"One hundred plus twenty five is one hundred twenty five!" Kendall answered louder than he had expected he would have.

"You've got it my friend!" Logan exclaimed happily. "Do you want to try another?"

"Uh can we take a little break?" Kendall replied hopefully. He really needed one, and Logan could tell.

"Sure, you've earned it." Logan smiled. "Then we can take a look at the homework for reading." Kendall groaned again as they stood up and walked to the kitchen to get a snack.

X~X~X~X

"James, you still up?" Carlos asked. The boys had gone up to bed early to watch a movie in their room. They had invited Kendall and Logan, but they said they needed to study. So they let them have some quiet and decided to watch the movie upstairs.

"Yeah." James answered, turning to face Carlos. "What's up?"

"I'm gonna go get a drink. Do you want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Ok. I'll be right back." Carlos told him, standing up. He quietly opened the door of the room they shared, and stepped out into the hallway. He walked as quietly as he could, not wanting to interrupt Kendall and Logan's study session. He tip-toed into the kitchen and saw papers and textbooks sitting on the table. Carlos looked over and saw Kendall and Logan sitting on the couch with their backs facing him. Because of his silence, he, without trying to, could hear their conversation.

X~X~X~X

"Couldn't you just ask Ms. Collins for extra time for me?" Kendall practically begged Logan.

"Kendall, you don't NEED extra time. I bet if we went over and tried the homework, you could do it." Logan explained.

"I've BEEN trying. I just don't get it!" Kendall rebutted. He was getting desperate. He really didn't think he could do the assignment.

"I know." Logan stated calmly. "But you were just doing a really good job on your algebra work; I bet you'll do a good job with your reading homework too."

"But Logan, you don't understand. I _can't_ do it." Kendall told the shorter boy firmly. "It's this stupid dyslexia. Everything I try to read looks like a bunch of smoke on the paper." Kendall was on the verge of tears. He hated talking about his dyslexia. He thought of it as a weakness, and as the leader of the group, he wasn't supposed to have any weaknesses. That's why he hadn't told James and Carlos.

Logan had found out in the 4th grade when Mrs. Knight had asked him if he could tutor Kendall. Kendall wasn't happy that his mom had done that, but he would admit that the extra help was, well, helpful. But Kendall begged his mom, Katie, and Logan not to tell anybody. He thought it was embarrassing that he couldn't do his school work like the others could. Sure, Carlos and James sometimes needed help with algebra. But Kendall needed help with algebra _and _reading and writing every night, and he hated it. Constantly needing help made him feel weak.

"Kendall, I get it. But it's not going to get any better unless you keep trying." Logan tried reasoning in a soothing tone. Kendall was fighting to hold back a river of tears. His breathing was heavy and eyes were rimmed with red. He absolutely hated talking about, or even thinking about his dyslexia. And he was afraid that Carlos and James wouldn't understand. Kendall knew that they were his best friends, and they wouldn't treat him any differently, but he was still scared of how they'd react. "I believe in you, Kendall. I know you're strong enough to get through this."

Kendall burst into tears. He was now sobbing violently. Logan wrapped him in his arms and rubbed his back in comforting circles. Carlos couldn't believe what he'd seen. He had forgotten about getting a drink and as quickly and silently as he could, he scurried up the stairs into his and James' room. He closed the door and walked backwards, falling onto James' bed, startling him.

"What? Carlos! What are you doing?" James shouted groggily as he bolted up.

"I just-" Carlos caught himself. Should he tell James? He thought that if Kendall wanted them to know, he would have told them himself. He needed to think of something fast. "I, uh, I just saw a, a spider! Yeah, there was a spider in the kitchen and I got scared and ran up here." Carlos lied. He prayed that James was too tired to see through him.

"Oh, uh, ok." James mumbled, settling back under his covers. To Carlos' delight, James was half asleep, and would hopefully not remember any of this in the morning. Carlos turned off the light and buried himself beneath the blankets on his bed. Sleep refused to find him. Carlos couldn't stop thinking about what he'd heard. _It's this stupid dyslexia. _Kendall's voice replayed in his mind. _What is dyslexia anyway? _Carlos thought. He wasn't entirely sure.

X~X~X~X

"Alright Kendall. We'll talk to Ms. Collins tomorrow and see if we can get something worked out." Logan sighed. Kendall was tired and was pleading for them to stop for the night. Logan finally gave in.

"Thanks. And thanks for staying up." Kendall blushed. He felt guilty that Logan always stayed up with him, even pulling a few all-nighters just so Kendall could finish an essay or a project. Logan gave a tired smile.

"It's no problem." He told Kendall. It really wasn't. Logan was always happy to help his friends, even if it meant only getting 3 hours of sleep on a school night. "Let's try to get some sleep. We can get this organized in the morning." Logan said, gesturing to the mess of papers and textbooks spread across the counter. Kendall sighed and rubbed tiredly.

"Ok." He yawned. "Logan. Thank you, like seriously." Kendall told Logan in a serious voice.

"Really Kendall, it's no problem at all." Logan smiled. Kendall looked at his feet and chewed his lower lip. "Let's head up to bed." Kendall nodded in agreement and followed Logan up the stairs.

X~X~X~X

Carlos quietly crossed the room to retrieve his laptop from the bureau. He quickly grabbed it and hurried back to his bed. He logged on and brought up Google. Carlos typed in "Dyslexia" and clicked in the Wikipedia page.

_Dyslexia is a broad term defining a learning disability that impairs a person's fluency or comprehension accuracy in being able to read, and spell._ Carlos read to himself. "What?" He questioned under his breathe. This didn't make sense to him. Carlos knew Kendall since preschool. Since when did he have trouble reading? Carlos thought long and hard and tried to make something come to him that could show that Kendall was dyslexic.

Kendall studied a lot with Logan. Logan is really smart and school is hard. Maybe he _really_ needed extra help? Kendall never had to read out loud in class. Carlos always thought Kendall was just lucky. Was it because he couldn't do it? All of these questions and scenarios were bobbing around in Carlos' mind like fishing lures on a lake.

_ I'll figure something out in the morning._ Carlos thought with a yawn. He closed his laptop and gently set it on the floor next to his bed. Carlos finally fell asleep, convinced that tomorrow he would find an answer to the lingering question: Why didn't Kendall tell him he was dyslexic?

X~X~X~X

"Ok, everyone put your pencils down." Ms. Collins announced to the class. "It's almost lunch, so we'll continue with the lesson afterwards." The entire class let out a sigh of relief, thankful that they got a break. The clock struck 12:30 and at once everyone shot up and bolted for the door. Everyone except for Logan and Kendall, that is. Logan walked up to Ms. Collin's desk with Kendall in tow, dragging his grey Vans along the carpet.

"Ms. Collins?" Logan started. "Can we talk to you?"

"Of course boys. What is it?" Ms. Collins asked kindly. Logan lightly nudged Kendall in the ribs with his elbow.

"Uhhh Ms. Collins, I was wondering if, if I could get some extra time? For the algebra and reading homework." Kendall explained. The usual confidence in the leader's voice had been drained and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Are you having trouble with it?" Ms. Collins asked. Kendall knew that she knew about Kendall's dyslexia, but she didn't want to bring it up directly. But Kendall knew what she was talking about and nodded in response. "Of course you can have some extra time. Do you want to come by at the end of the day and work on the assignments?" Kendall glanced at Logan, who looked him in the eyes and nodded firmly. Kendall turned back to their teacher and nodded again. "Ok. And Kendall, this is nothing to be embarrassed about." Kendall looked away from the ground and up at Ms. Collins. "Now how about you guys go get some lunch." She added with smile.

"Thank you, Ms. Collins." Logan and Kendall said simultaneously. The boys turned away and left the room.

X~X~X~X

Kendall looked up from his lunch to find Carlos staring at him. He raised one eyebrow and Carlos quickly turned away and pretended like he wasn't doing anything. But he was doing something. Carlos was thinking hard. He still didn't know what to do about what he'd heard the previous night. He was either going to ask Kendall or just forget about it all together. He still felt like he needed to find out one way or another.

X~X~X~X

Kendall was spending his day off in Palmwoods Park with Jo, James was tanning, and only Logan and Carlos were the only ones left in the apartment. Carlos decided he needed to use this moment to find out what had been eating at him for a few nights. He approached Logan, who was drinking a glass of orange juice in the kitchen.

"Logan?" Carlos asked, running through his plan in his mind.

"Hmmm?" Logan responded, sipping his drink. Carlos took in a deep breathe.

"What's dyslexia?" He asked in an innocent tone. Logan's eyes widened and he did a spit-take, spraying the island with orange juice.

"Wha-what?" He questioned nervously. _Does he know? No, he can't! Can he?_

"What's dyslexia?" Carlos asked again, raising his eyebrows at the orange liquid dripping from the counter.

"Uh, uh why do you ask?" Logan stuttered, grabbing a handful of paper towels and mopping up the mess.

"Just curious." Carlos stated, sitting down at the island.

"Oh, uh, uh, well," Logan started.

NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: Heehee cliffy! I'm turning this into a 2-shot! Yay! I desperately wanted to post this before I left for Hershey. But my internet connection failed me=( But I had the document saved on here, and I just realized I can upload it from my iPod! *Does Kendall's happy dance* Haha. I hope you liked this. I started writing this a LONG time ago (Just ask Ruby Grand or PhotographicSinger97) And then I forgot about it, then I found it=) Please please please review! Reviews equal happiness=) 'Til next time! ~LaurenNicole 


	3. Breathe 2am

Breathe- 2 am

NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: So this is my first songfic! Yay! I've been obsessed with this song for a couple weeks after hearing it on my mom's iPod. Again, this is my first songfic so I hope I do a good job! Here we go! **In this, the guys are 20-21but they still live at the Palmwoods. And Logan and Camille are dating. Okay? Okay!

* * *

><p><em>2 am and she calls me 'cuz I'm still awake<br>"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?  
>I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"<em>

Jo glanced up from the magazine she was reading at her alarm clock; 2:03 am. She was lying in bed when her cell phone buzzed on her nightstand. "Camille" flashed on the screen. She flipped open her phone and put it up to her ear.

"Hello? Camille is everything okay?" Jo greeted, concerned that her best friend was calling at this hour.

"Jo," Camille sobbed. "Jo, I don't know what to do." Jo sat up in bed.

"About what? What's wrong?" She was growing more and more worried.

"Logan. I-I don't love him anymore." Camille was now bawling.

"Come over to my place." Jo said in a serious tone. It didn't matter that it was two in the morning. Her friend needed someone, and she was here for her.

_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
>Like they have any right at all to criticize,<br>Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

"It's, it's like they know what I feel." Camille confided. She and Jo were seated on the Taylor's couch. "They look at me, and I feel like they hate me. They think I'm leading Logan on. But I'm not trying to!" Camille hugged a pillow against her chest and sobbed. Jo put a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
>And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table<br>No one can find the rewind button, girl._

"Camille, it's going to be alright." Jo said in a soft voice.

"I just wish I could go back in time, and figure out where it went wrong. I-I just wish I could fix this." She let out a strangled sob. She was crying her eyes out, saying what she's had locked up inside for a while.

_So cradle your head in your hands  
>And breathe... just breathe,<br>Oh breathe, just breathe_

Jo wrapped her arms around Camille's shoulders.

"It's ok." She whispered, trying to calm her down. "Just breathe." Camille buried her face in her hands. Trying to take deep breathes, just only taking in rough sobs.

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
>"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,<br>"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."_

"I drove him to that." Camille sniffled, referencing to Logan being caught drinking. He wasn't just taking a taste; he had downed an entire 12 pack in one night. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "I just put too much pressure on our relationship. And he never said anything about it. He just went with it."

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
>But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,<br>Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it._

"He just kept up his smile." Camille sighed. "God, he has a beautiful smile." She remembered when they would hold each other and love being with each other. She remembered when she felt that spark between them.

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
>And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.<br>No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
>So cradle your head in your hands,<br>And breathe... just breathe,  
>Oh breathe, just breathe<em>

"Camille, please. It's going to be alright." Jo assured.

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
>You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out<br>And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
>If you'd only try turning around.<em>

"What am I supposed to do?" Camille whispered.

"Just talk to Logan. Don't let yourself get deeper into this. Talk to him and you can work it out." Jo suggested.

_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
>If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,<br>Threatening the life it belongs to  
>And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd<br>Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
>And I know that you'll use them, however you want to<em>

Camille knew that Jo was right. She needed to tell Logan. But honestly, she was scared. She didn't know how he would react. If he would understand, if he would be mad. She just didn't know. Camille took her cellphone out of her pocket and pressed 3- Logan's speedial number. It rang a few times before a groggy voice picked up.

"Hello?" Logan asked, half asleep, but still awake enough to understand what was happening.

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
>And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table<br>No one can find the rewind button now  
>Sing it if you understand.<em>

There was no going back now.

"Logan…" Camille's voice wavered.

_And breathe, just breathe  
>Woah breathe, just breathe,<br>Oh breathe, just breathe,  
>Oh breathe, just breathe.<em>

* * *

><p>NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: Whataya think? I kinda left the ending up to you to decide. Do you think Logan will be forgiving? Will he be furious? Sad? Lemme know in the reviews=) Thanks! Oh yeah, I don't own "Breathe (2 am). That amazing song belongs to Anna Nalick. Lucky her=) So before I go, I just wanna wish safety for anybody living on the East coast like me. Pray that Hurricane Irene doesn't do much damage. I'm praying for everybody who is in any way affected. You're all in my thoughts. Until next time,<p>

~LaurenNicole


End file.
